The Runaway
by Louisaxo
Summary: Set three years after Season 2 Episode 24. What has happened to the team and what have they become in the last three years? What will happen when Mark Collins is once again at large and in their lives, will the team remain safe? Rated T for mild swearing. Oneshot.


**The Runaway**

 **Chapter 1**

' _It is reported that Mr Collins escaped from the high security facility early this morning, we are yet to receive a statement from local police department officers, but we have been informed by an unnamed caller that Team Scorpion, is once again on the case.'_

The team stood huddled together around the monitors in the centre of the garage. Sylvester was stood frozen, he was in the middle of sanitising his hands when the report started and now it was dripping from his hands to the concrete floor. Paige and Walter stood close together, their hands linked together, they more than anyone knew what the genius was capable of. Cabe stood stock still, shocked at how Collins was able to escape again. Happy had collapsed on the floor the moment she had heard the words from the reporter's mouth, her world came crashing down at her feet. Toby followed suit, collapsing on his knees beside his love and pulling her to him tightly.

"How did we not know about this, and who the hell was the unknown caller?" Happy vented, turning around to face the group.

"Homeland must not have been made aware, after what happened they would have said something, I'm sure." Cabe replied, taking a step back from Happy.

"As for the unknown caller, I'm guessing that was Collins. He thinks we'll be involved in his capture, but we won't." Cabe said reluctantly.

Every head in the room snapped towards Cabe at this admission.

"We won't?" Paige asked, we had all been assuming we would be helping.

"No, we will…" Cabe trailed off before he was interrupted by Walter.

"Cabe, no. Write it down listening in on conversations is Collins' forte." Walter told him, handing Cabe the tablet that he was holding.

' _We aren't helping, Homeland has agents tracing him as we speak, and they will catch him. After what happened with Toby we're going into hiding until this blows over. We need to get some place safe, you have 5 minutes.'_

Everyone understood Cabe's message and separated into their separate directions to collect their belongings and whatever they felt was necessary for going on the run from a psychopath. Everyone was back at the monitors within three minutes.

"Phones on the desk, Collins is more than capable of tracing a cell phone signal, Happy we need the untraceable burners." Happy put her cell phone on the desk before running off in the direction of her workspace. She returned thirty seconds later, handing each member of the team a burner phone.

"Let's go." Cabe said, picking up his bag and putting the strap over his shoulder.

Each member of the team filed out of the building and got into the SUV, Walter getting in last after he put the garage on lockdown so nobody could enter whilst they were gone.

"So now that we are cleared to speak, where are we heading?" Walter asked.

"Keep on this road, get Ralph and we can go to my parents' house." Paige suggested.

"You don't talk to your parents." Sylvester interrupted from where he was riding shotgun.

"No, I don't but I do speak with my brother on occasion and it just so happens that they are currently in the Mediterranean. I don't have a set of keys for the house but I'm sure that won't be a problem." Paige told us, looking at Happy for confirmation.

The team drove down the road to Ralph's school in a comfortable silence.

"I'll be two minutes." Paige said, putting her hand on the door handle to open the door.

"No, I'll go. I'll need to give some reason why we're taking him out of school until further notice, besides I have the badge." Cabe said, getting out of the door and slamming the door closed behind him.

"Hope the house is near a hospital." Happy muttered.

"Why?" Sylvester asked, looking at Happy through the rear-view mirror.

"Because I'm going to hit Collins so hard he'll be delirious for a fortnight." She replied darkly.

"Happy, you are in no condition to…" Sylvester started, only to quieten down when he saw Happy's expression in the mirror. Sylvester gulped and nodded his head slightly before turning his attention back to his phone, a photograph of him and Megan lighting up the screen.

"Happy, he does have a point." Paige said, pointing at Happy's eight-and-a-half-month baby bump.

"Everything will be fine, besides, Doc has delivered a baby before." Happy stated nonchalantly, before looking towards Toby.

"Yes but that was in the middle of a deadly disease outbreak, and I delivered one not two." Toby said fearfully, holding up two fingers to emphasise his point.

"Guys you have a combined IQ of over 700 I'm sure we can figure something out, besides everything that you could need for them is _still_ in the trunk of my SUV." Cabe said, getting back into the front seat. The side door opened and Ralph climbed in before clambering over the middle seat to sit in the third row.

"See Cabe, aren't you glad I forgot to take the things from the trunk and into the garage? Maybe now you can stop moaning at me." Toby commented and Cabe threw a booklet that was on his dashboard at Toby.

"Shut up, Toby. Let's hit the road, Paige will you direct me?" Cabe asked, turning in his seat and looking to Paige for her answer.

"Um, yes… I haven't been to the beach house since I was about twelve but I'm sure I know the general way there. Get from here to Calabasas on the 101 north and then I'll direct you to Cornell from there." Paige told Cabe before placing her attention on Ralph, asking him if he had a good day at school before explaining why the team was leaving.

Cabe got onto the highway, as instructed by Paige. Soon after the team had left Ralph's school, Toby had used his phone to hack into the SUV's Bluetooth system and he was now in charge of the music playing in the car, much to Cabe's demise. Walter was on his laptop with an asleep Paige resting on his shoulder. Sly was still riding shotgun, playing a virtual game of chess on his tablet against Ralph who was also resting against Walter's side. Happy was quiet, her head was resting on Toby's shoulder and one of his arms was around her shoulders, the other hand resting on her bump.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Happy spoke quietly, but loud enough for the whole team to hear.

"Hap, nothing is going to happen. We are leaving LA for a reason, so that we can stay safe from this psychopath." Toby reassured her, before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"After what happened last time, and the time before that, we all know what he's capable of and I can't lose you again, not when I'm about to burst." Happy mumbled, lifting her head from Toby's shoulder and looking at him in the eye.

"Baby, he can never take me away from you or our babies, I promise." Toby told her quietly, the whole team remained silent, enjoying the small moment.

"Right Paige, I got to Calabasas, now where?" Cabe asked, pulling into the slip road to park.

"Well, it's September so nobody is there so I would suggest that we head over to the market so that we can pick up some food, we don't know how long we are going to be here." Paige said, running her hand through Ralph's hair.

Cabe nodded his head before reversing out of the parking space and driving down the road to a market.

"Right, who's going inside?" Cabe asked.

"We'll all go, if we don't we're bound to have issues when we get to the house, Toby get a cart." Paige said before getting out of the car and helping Ralph with his seatbelt.

"Now that is something I can do." Toby replied, opening his car door and getting out, Happy following behind him.

Toby collected a cart and the team walked through the automatic doors. There was only one person in the store, the person that was behind the till serving the customers. The team walked through the aisles, putting food in the cart that they would need for the next few days.

"How much cash does everyone have on them? We can't use cards they're traceable." Walter asked as Happy returned with a packet of doughnuts, she had been craving them since the team left Los Angeles. Each member of the team went through their wallets, purses and pockets, taking out all of cash and giving it to Walter.

"We have nine hundred and twelve dollars, we need to make sure that this is kept safe because we can't risk using our cards with Collins on our tail." Walter told the team sternly.

The team finished walking around the market and headed back to the car. Everyone strapped themselves back in before Cabe started the engine and headed in the direction that Paige pointed him in. Soon Cabe pulled from the winding road and into a small residential area. The majority of the driveways were empty, which suggested that the majority of the homes were used as holiday residences. Cabe continued to drive down the road at a steady pace, waiting for Paige to point out the house.

"That one, park on the drive you can put the car in the garage later." Paige told Cabe as he pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the ignition. Everyone stepped out of the SUV. The house was a modest two story house with a wraparound deck that you could see the ocean from.

"I don't have a key but I'm sure Happy can get us in?" Paige said, laughing when Happy took her lock pick from her pocket and headed towards the door.

"How long? Enough time to get everything out of the car?" Cabe asked, unlocking the SUV and opening the trunk.

"I'll be in… in about fifteen seconds, get everything out." Happy replied and everyone started to unload the SUV, bringing it from the car and into the house

Once everything was settled, the team left their luggage in the hallway and followed Paige into the lounge area. They were greeted by a large, modern seating area, complete with large television and various gaming consoles.

"At least we know we won't be bored whilst we're waiting for the cops to catch that psycho." Toby exclaimed as he took as seat on one of the sofas.

"They were my brothers, I hadn't realised he still came down here…" Paige trailed off, she sighed before sitting down next to Walter.

"There's Wi-Fi here as well, the router thing is in the kitchen." Paige said, reaching over to the coffee table and picking up the remote.

"Paige put on the news." Happy requested, leaning forward in her chair.

' _We are learning new developments every few hours regarding the Mark Collins escape. We know as of now that he escaped by commandeering a food delivery truck that was delivering to the prison compound at the time of the escape. We are still unaware of Team Scorpion's involvement in the case but it has been said that they are working behind the scenes to track down the escapee, we will bring you new information as it comes in.'_

"Why do they think that we are involved, we haven't been involved with Mark Collins for over three years since what he did to me happened." Toby said, putting his arm around Happy's shoulder when she stiffened.

"Happy, you need to calm down, this amount of stress isn't good for you or the babies, pretend I know a little about the human body." Toby mumbled to Happy.

"So what do we do, just hide until they track him down or he tracks us down?" Cabe asked, coming in from the kitchen with a tray of coffee and two bottles of orange juice for Happy and Ralph.

"Yeah, there isn't much we can do. He can't get into the garage and everything is secure. When I locked down the garage everyone's apartments were also locked down so that Collins can't get into them. Everyone's cars are secure and locked inside of the garage so we don't need to worry about those either." Walter informed the team, reaching out to take a cup of coffee from the table.

"It's nearly seven, anyone hungry, I am." Happy asked the team, rubbing her stomach.

"You're always hungry nowadays." Toby joked, only to achieve a smack around the head from Happy.

"What do you want to eat? I can cook?" Paige offered.

"No let's order food tonight, it's easier with settling in." Cabe intervened.

"Everyone knows what food I eat, I need to set up the system so that Collins can't hear us over his satellites, Toby you'll need to help me." Happy said, standing up and retrieving her bag from the hallway.

"How does that even work?" Paige wondered.

"Most satellite systems can pick up pretty much anything, however the human voice can be anything from 300 to 3400 megahertz, so this system will give only white noise anywhere within a five-mile radius. So, if Collins tries to listen in on conversations here to see if we are here, he won't be able to because this will stop him." Happy explained.

Paige nodded her head briefly before standing up and heading to the kitchen in search of takeaway menus.

"Okay, I have Chinese food or pizza?" Paige wondered.

It was decided that the team wanted to order pizza, once everyone decided what pizza they wanted to eat Paige picked up the burner phone from the table and placed the order.

"It will be here in about forty minutes." Paige informed the team.

"How many bedrooms are there here?" Sylvester wondered, directing his question at Paige.

"Well there was three but there's an extension on the back of the house that wasn't there before and I haven't been upstairs yet, based on the size of it is guess there was another two bedrooms up there." Paige answered.

"Okay so, Sly in one, Ralph in the other, Happy and Toby, Walter and Paige and I'll have last one?" Cabe asked and the team accepted his proposal.

The team spread out into their rooms before the food they'd ordered arrived. Each team member unpacked their suitcases and familiarised themselves with the house they would be staying in until further notice. As the team spread out around the house, they found four bathrooms as well as another lounge area in the extension that had been build. Outside there was a pool and an outbuilding that Paige's dad used as an office building, according to Paige. Everyone convened in the kitchen when the food arrived, everyone collected their food from the counter and went out onto the outside deck to eat together. Cabe, Walter and Paige were sitting around a table on deck chairs talking amongst themselves. Happy and Toby were sitting on the wooden swings that hung from an oak tree in the back garden. Sylvester and Ralph were in the garden searching for a tree house that Paige said her dad built for her when she was Ralph's age.

"Cabe have you heard anything from Homeland?" Paige wondered, finishing the last slice of her pizza.

"No, not yet. They'll have everyone working on this to bring him in, he's bound to slip up somewhere regardless of his IQ. We ought to keep our eyes on the news anyway." Cabe reassured her.

Eventually the whole team made their way over to where Cabe was sitting with Walter and Paige. Happy and Toby first, Ralph and Sylvester were still sitting in the treehouse Paige had told them about. The team settled into conversation about Paige and Ralph moving into the garage the following week, until they were interrupted by Sylvester's shout.

"Guys!" Sylvester shouted, running toward the team with his phone held up in the air.

"What happened?" Paige asked, getting up and walking over to Sylvester who was now leaning up against the railing.

"I just got the LA news reports through to my phone, you might want to check the news." Sylvester said breathlessly, shooting a sympathetic look towards Happy and Toby who stood up and walked through the back door into the living room.

' _You can see the blaze just up the street behind me. The fire broke out about an hour and a half ago and it is still fighting against the control of the LA fire department. The apartment complex on the street behind me has been burnt through, leaving three civilians and two children in hospital in a critical condition. We were made aware by an anonymous caller that it was in fact prison escapee Mark Collins that started the blaze, but his intentions are still unknown. We'll bring you updates as we get them, back to you in the studio.'_

"He'll count himself lucky if he isn't dumb enough to show up here, I'll kill him myself you won't need any Feds." Happy muttered darkly, wiping away the tears that she had shed.

"That son of a bitch actually burnt down our apartment, he is really out for blood this time." Toby said, pulling Happy into his embrace.

"Toby what are we going to do? We don't have anywhere to live and two babies on the way very soon." Happy whispered. The only member of the team that had seen Happy let her barriers down was Toby, each member of the team looked shocked at the amount of solace that she found in Toby.

"You can stay at the garage with us." Walter offered the newly homeless couple.

"Thanks, Walt." Happy said, pulling away from Toby and placing a hand on Walter's shoulder, not hugging him because of his aversion to physical contact.

Toby thanked Walter before declaring that Happy and he were going to bed. The team wished the couple goodnight before focusing their attention back on the news that was discussing an armed robbery at a bank in Phoenix. The team eventually began to tire and they filed out of the room, heading for their bedrooms. Paige and Walter were last to retreat upstairs to sleep, not knowing what was coming for them in the next twenty-four hours.

•••

Happy woke up a few minutes before dawn, tired from the lack of sleep the night before. Her sleep was plagued my nightmares of Collins. Happy gently lifted Toby's arm from over her and sat up in bed, putting on her bed socks before creeping out of the room. As Happy closed the bedroom door and walked across the landing to the stairs and heard a bang downstairs. Happy patted her pockets, cursing when she realised that she left her phone on charge on the bedside table.

Happy turned when she heard a door open on the other end of the landing. It was Ralph.

"Ralph, go back inside your bedroom and if I don't knock in five minutes' wake Toby and the others." Happy whispered. Ralph nodded before stepping back into his bedroom and closing the door quietly behind him.

Happy took a deep breath before taking another step onto the stairs, wincing when the stair creaked below her foot. She waited a few seconds before continuing down the rest of the stairs. Happy reached the bottom step and looked around the living and kitchen area cautiously, she noted that there was nothing there and breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled before stepping from the final step and heading towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. Happy filled a glass and turned back towards the door.

"It's nice of you to join me miss Quinn, or is it Curtis now?" A voice that Happy never wanted to hear again filled the room and she turned to see Mark Collins' silhouette lurking the dark doorway.

The glass of water slipped from Happy's hand and smashed against the slate tiles before everything went black.

•••

Upstairs whilst sitting upright on his bed, Ralph heard a smash. Even though it had only been two and a half minutes, Ralph got up and walked over to his bedroom door. He opened it slowly and creeped out onto the landing over to Toby's and Happy's bedroom. Ralph didn't knock before entering the room, knowing that it could alert whoever was downstairs.

"Toby." Ralph shook Toby awake.

"Ralphy-boy, what are you doing up so early?" Toby asked, not even opening his eyes.

"Toby, we need to wake everyone up, something happened downstairs, Happy is down there now." Ralph whispered, shaking Toby awake again.

Toby shot up from his bed and noted that Happy was no longer in the bed they shared. He pulled a shirt over his head and headed towards the door before stopping and turning back to Ralph.

"How do we wake everyone?" He asked.

"We send them one of the SOS messages that Walter set up, do you have your laptop in here or your phone?" Ralph asked, looking around the room for the devices.

Toby nodded and walked over to the bedside table to pick up his phone before handing it to Ralph.

"Okay, their phones won't stop vibrating until they answer, I told them to put in their comms, are yours and Happy's in here I don't have mine?" Ralph asked, looking at Toby for his answer.

Toby nodded and reached for Happy's satchel that was placed on the desk in the bedroom. Toby took out the plastic case and put a comm in his ear before handing one to Ralph.

"What's going on? It's not even 6AM?" A tired Sylvester was the first one to get the message.

"Sly, Happy's in trouble we need to wait for the rest of the team."

"What are you waking me up at twenty to six for Doc? I'm going to get you one of these days." Cabe complained.

"What is it Toby?" Paige asked, sounding annoyed.

"Why do you need us to put comms in?" Walter asked groggily.

"Someone is downstairs, either its someone who's happened to stumble on this house accidentally or our friend Collins is down there, I have no idea how he found us but Happy is down there and I'm not too enjoyed about that. We need to get to her now!" Toby informed the team of what was happening.

"How do we know somethings happening?" Paige voiced her concerns aloud.

"I woke up early and I was going to go downstairs and play on my laptop quietly, when I opened my door Happy was on the landing, she told me that she was going to see what it was and to get Toby if she didn't knock on my door in five minutes. But I heard a smash so I came and woke Toby even though it had only been two minutes and thirty-four seconds." Ralph answered his mother's question.

"Right I'm going down there…" Toby said, heading towards the door.

"Toby wait! Paige and I will be there in thirty seconds." Walter halted Toby in his tracks.

"Walter, she's my wife! She's eight months pregnant and you expect me to wait?" Toby whispered incredulously.

"Yes that is exactly what I expect, we'll get her back Toby, I promise." Walter said. Toby and Ralph turned towards the door quickly when they heard the door creak open.

"Let's go." Walter said, holding the door open for Ralph and Toby. Paige, Sylvester and Cabe were standing on the landing.

"I'll go first, Doc keep your cool." Cabe said, loading his gun before taking the first few steps down the stairs. Cabe turned and gave everyone the all clear to walk down the stairs. Toby reached Cabe first and waited for the signal for him and Paige to go and search for where he was keeping Happy. Cabe pointed towards the living room where you could visibly see Happy slumped against a wall, her hands bound.

"Doc, Paige go now. We'll keep you covered." Cabe said, taking the final step off the stairs and giving the rest of the team the signal to fan out and search the house for Collins. Paige and Toby headed straight for Happy. Toby knelt down next to Happy and took her face in his hands. When she didn't wake, he began to worry. One of his hands went to her shoulder, shaking it slightly and the other hand went to her stomach, searching for signs of movement. Toby sighed and grinned when Happy stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Welcome back, Hap. Are you okay?" Toby asked, looking into her eyes for any signs of pain. His grin widened further when he realised there was none.

"We're okay, I just have a headache and a numb pain in my stomach, it's been there for a while though it's why I came downstairs in the first place." Happy told him.

Toby's expression changed from one of happiness to one of fear. Happy noticed, of course.

"Baby what is it? I told you we're okay?" Happy inquired, worried by Toby's expression.

"How long have you been having these pains? Did they start before you saw Collins or after?"

"They started before, I came to get a glass of water to see if it would help, why are you asking me this?" Happy asked, standing up.

"Hap, you're showing the early side of labour…" Toby trailed off. Happy's facial expression changed from one of calm to fear.

"He can't know, he'll try to hurt them Toby!" Happy exclaimed quietly.

"Happy, I won't let him hurt you I promise. As soon as this is done we can get you to a hospital." Toby assured her, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

Their moment if peace was soon interrupted by Walter's cry.

"Guys! Get in here now!"

Happy, Paige and Toby followed the sound of Walter's cry into the office on the ground floor. Collins was sitting in the chair behind the large oak desk in the middle of the room.

"Now that everyone is here, welcome to my humble abode." Collins exclaimed, standing up and walking around the desk to stand in front of it.

"Now then, if you want to leave here as a full team I suggest that you take a seat and do exactly what I say." Collins stated darkly, taking a knife from his prison uniform. The team immediately took a seat in one of the eight chairs that Collins had placed in front of the desk. Cabe, Walter and Paige sat on the front row. Toby was sitting with Happy on the back row, a hand placed on her stomach. Sylvester pulled his chair closer to Ralph's to try to protect him from harm if necessary. Toby could tell that the pain that Happy was in was increasing steadily, she had her jaw locked in an effort to not cry out from the pain she was in.

"What do you want from us Collins?" Walter was the first to speak.

"Nuh uh, Walter. Do not speak unless you are spoken to." Collins said condescendingly.

Collins waited for the room to be silent before he started to speak again.

"Now that I have silence, I want the research that you did for your sister." Collins told Walter casually, like he was taking to an old friend.

Walter scoffed.

"You still want that? That research was destroyed almost three years ago, it's gone Mark."

"Well after I failed killing the shrink, I needed to formulate a new plan to get the research and get back on the team." Collins said casually.

"You want to get back on the team? Whatever gave you the idea there was still a spot for you?" Walter asked incredulously.

"Well obviously, I need to make a space, my seat was taken when miss Dineen joined the team, or is it O'Brien now, based on the ring I'd say the latter. You're not pregnant, too are you? Now that would be awful, little spawn taking over the garage." Collins shivered, before aiming his knife at Paige.

"You will not touch her, or any member of this team for that matter! Your issue is with me!" Walter shouted, taking a step towards Paige.

"It doesn't matter anyway, none of you can leave. There's a gunman outside, I believe you all know him, he's getting his revenge on _Team Scorpion_ for sending him to prison four years ago." Collins said, smiling smugly at Walter.

"So which one of you is going to die for me to get my space on the team back? I'm _very_ sorry to say that _Mrs_ O'Brien is the one with the target on her back today." Collins stated, frowning sarcastically.

Suddenly, Collins lunged forward and took Paige from Walter's grasp. Her back was pressed against him with the blade to her throat.

"Any of you move, she's dead." Collins informed the team tenuously.

Walter's face was distraught. He as well as anyone on the team knew what Collins was capable when he was this deep in the rabbit hole. Walter turned to face Cabe who nodded to Walter and held up his hand discretely.

"Five… four… three… two… one…" Walter mumbled to himself quietly.

Everything happened so quickly. There was a gunshot and a cry for help. Sylvester overcame his fear and pushed Ralph down onto the ground, shielding him as best he could. Happy and Toby turned and were hiding together behind one of the armchairs in the office, still unaware of who had been shot.

Suddenly a shout sounded through the room.

"Everyone alright?"

It was Cabe.

Slowly; Happy, Toby, Sylvester and Ralph got up from their hiding places and took in the scene before them. Walter had Paige in his arms, checking that she was okay and whispering in her ear. Cabe was standing over the body of Collins, blood seeping from his chest cavity. Happy noticed this and walked over to Cabe, putting a hand on his shoulder before giving Collins a swift kick in the ribs.

"That's for hurting my family you bastard." She muttered before she turned on her heel and walked back over to Toby.

"That really hurt." She moaned, cradling her stomach with both of her hands.

"We've got bigger fish to fry right now, how exactly are we going to get Happy to a hospital when a gunman outside?" Sylvester panicked, not having an answer to his own question.

Happy immediately began to panic.

"Toby what do we do? Without a hospital who will deliver them and make sure they are safe? Toby what if they die?" Happy spoke quickly, gasping for air.

Toby pulled Happy into his arms and her breathing began to regulate back to normal.

"We don't need to leave! Toby, you can do it!" Walter exclaimed, solving the problem.

"Crazy genius says what now? I can't do that!" Toby panicked.

"Yes you can! You're a doctor!" Walter tried to reassure the panicking shrink.

"I'm an MD, I can't deliver two babies."

"Toby yes you can…" Everyone turned to listen to Happy.

"No I ca…" Toby spoke quietly, before being interrupted by Happy.

"Yes, Toby you can. You've done it before and I believe in you, we all do. I am so lucky to have you and now you need to being our children safely into the world because I can't do this for much longer, okay?" Happy tried to reassure him. Toby nodded slowly and a grin spread over her face.

"Okay, Cabe you parked the car in the garage last night, right?" Happy asked, looking towards Cabe who was still crouched over Collins' body.

"Yes, right Toby you need to give him a list of things we need from the car." Happy clicked her fingers, snapping Toby out of his trance. Toby pulled a takeout receipt from his pocket and started writing on it. Thirty seconds later Toby put the cap back on the pen and handed the list to Cabe.

"I'll help." Paige announced, taking a step away from Walter and Ralph before following Cabe in the direction of the garage.

"Toby I can't stand up for much longer, where are we doing this?"

"Our bedroom, it's big enough, I forgot something on the list." Toby cursed.

"Cabe!" Toby hollered.

"What?" Cabe shouted back.

"There are two collapsible bassinets under the backseat, third row. I'll need those too!" He shouted back.

"Let's get the pregnant lady upstairs." Happy announced, taking a step towards the door before she was lifted up into Toby's arms.

"I'm taking her up, you guys stay down here and keep yourselves entertained, I'll call if I need help." Toby said, leaving the room and making his way up the stairs. Toby walked into their shared bedroom and placed Happy down gently on the bed.

"One joke or comment from you during this and we're finished, do you understand me?" Happy said to Toby breathlessly, Cabe laughed as he walked in carrying the last box of supplies that Toby needed.

"Good luck guys, call if you need help." Paige offered before she followed Cabe out, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Soon enough everything was ready and Happy was nine centimetres dilated.

"I wonder what they'll do with Collins." Happy said randomly.

"That's totally the right time to ask that question. The happiest moment of our lives and you're talking about the man who tried to kill us three hours ago." Toby griped, earning himself a smack around the head from Happy.

"Not funny, Doc! How am I doing?" Happy asked through gritted teeth. Because they weren't at a hospital, she had no access to pain medication.

"You are going fabulously my Turtledove, give it a few more minutes and you'll be ready to push." Toby said and Happy sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought this took longer, I have only been in active labour for five hours." Happy wondered.

"Well you were sleeping before you realised you were in labour, contractions can start whilst you are sleeping so you may have just not been aware." Toby informed her.

Happy cried out again as she gripped Toby's hand tightly.

"Okay, baby. This is it, on the next contraction I need you to push for me." Toby said, letting go of Happy's hand to move to the bottom of the bed.

"Toby, I need you here…" Happy said breathlessly.

"Happy I can't, shall I get Paige?" He asked and she nodded.

"Paige!" Toby hollered and you could hear Paige running up the stairs.

"You need help?" She asked, standing in the doorway out of breath.

"Yeah, sure you're out if breath, I'm about to give birth to twins." Happy griped.

Toby grinned before turning back to Paige.

"Happy, be nice. Yes, Paige I need a basin of water out here pronto and then I need you back out here to help Hap." Toby asked her and she rushed into the adjoining bathroom, coming out one minute later with a lukewarm basin of water. She placed the basin on the cabinet beside Toby before taking a seat next to Happy, taking Happy's hand in hers and squeezing it.

"Okay, Hap. Push now." Toby asked.

Happy's cries filled the room as she pushed. Her breathing was ragged and beads of sweat were running down here foreheads.

"Toby I can't do this, it hurts so bad." Happy cried.

"Hap, yes you can. I have seen you kick ass, disarm bombs and save more lives than most, Happy Curtis you can do this." Toby spoke encouraging words to her.

"Okay, let's get this baby out if me." Happy cried, pushing when another contraction hit. Happy cried out with relief when the first baby had been born. A baby's shrill cries filled through the room as Toby placed the baby into a towel that Paige was holding. Paige carried the baby over to the water basin and cleaned it up before wrapping the baby up in a new blanket.

"Okay, Happy, one down one to go. The second will be easier than the first so you'll probably only have to push once. When the next contraction hits, you need to push for me, push as hard as you can, okay baby?" Toby spoke soothingly, Happy just nodded and squeezed Paige's free hand.

Happy cried out once again as the next contraction hit, she pushed with all of the energy that she had left in her. Finally, a second shrill cry filled the room, she laughed, knowing that her two babies were born safely. This time, Toby cleaned up the second baby as Paige was preoccupied holding the other baby and talking to a relieved looking Happy.

Ten minutes later Happy was cleaned up and in fresh pyjamas. She and Toby were sitting upright on their bed, each holding one of their children in their arms.

"Call if you need anything guys, I'm going to see what Cabe is doing about this guy outside." Paige told them.

"Thanks for the assistance Paige, I'll call when we're coming down to introduce the team to the newest members of the cyclone." Toby replied smiling like a fool.

Paige smiled and closed the door on her way out, leaving the little family for a few moments of peace.

"I'm so proud of you." Toby said, kissing Happy's forehead as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"You know, maybe we ought to go downstairs now, the sooner we figure out what to do we can leave. We can get back to the garage and live the rest of our lives without the threat of Collins looming over our shoulders." Happy said, stroking a tuft of hair out of her baby's closed eyes.

"Are you not tired?" Toby asked confused.

"I am, but it's nothing I can't handle. We can go home, well back to the garage, and put these two down to rest there. We already have a room at the garage anyway and there are bassinets here that we can use until we can replace the things that Collins destroyed." Happy told Toby.

"Let's go down now then." Toby said, standing up carefully before helping to pull Happy to her feet. Happy and Toby slowly made their way across the landing and down the stairs, they followed the voices of the team into the living room where the whole team was crouched around the coffee table.

"You know, we could just call Homeland to apprehend the guys, we know his location and his identity if he manages to run." Toby interrupted the discussion with a valid point.

"You know, Doc, parenthood has made you smarter." Cabe joked before taking his burner phone out of his pocket and dialling the number for Cooper.

"Now that these shenanigans are done, I believe that we have new team members." Cabe said smiling, putting the cell phone back into his jacket pocket.

Happy and Toby smiled at each other and walked around the sofas to face the Cyclone. The two babies were still swaddled in their white blankets.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is our great honour to present you with Amelia Mai Curtis." Toby announced, turning his daughter in his arms to present her to the group.

"Also, without all of the theatrics, we would like to introduce you to Grace Leigh Curtis." Happy said, lifting the baby and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Two girls? There is only a 18.9% chance of that happening with twins." Sylvester was the first to stand up and congratulate the new parents. Cabe was next, followed closely by Ralph, Paige and Walter.

The celebrations were interrupted by gun shots outside. The noise died down and Cabe's phone started to ring.

"Aw, look at that. They're just like their daddy, they can sleep through pretty much anything." Happy commented, throwing a smirk in Toby's direction.

"Team, he's been apprehended, let's go home. We don't have any baby seats so you guys hold them tightly and I'll drive slowly. It's not technically legal but they'll be safe, I promise." Cabe reassured them, placing a hand on Happy's shoulder.

"What do we do about Collins?" Walter asked, picking up his luggage from by the door before following Cabe and the rest if the team outside.

"Let the Feds deal with him, he's an issue that this team no longer needs to worry about." Cabe replied, opening the garage door and unlocking the SUV.

"Everyone in…" Cabe trailed off as he got into the driver's seat and set the navigation system back to LA.

"Everybody strapped in?" Cabe asked mockingly, as if he was speaking to children not geniuses.

Cabe received affirmation from everyone before he started the ignition and reversed out of the garage.

"Then let's go home…" Cabe said, driving through the chaos and Feds to get back to their normal chaotic lives that awaited the team in Los Angeles.

 **Five Years Later – Epilogue**

"Guys I got a case! Gather round!" Cabe announced, carrying a briefcase towards the monitors. Cabe hasn't changed much in five years, he was still keeping himself fit and healthy. Although his hair continues to grey further each year, and each year he continues to blame the stress that he gets from the team, namely Toby.

Happy came over first, she had been working in her workspace showing Amelia how to wire a circuit. Unlike Grace, Amelia was very mechanically inclined, much like her mother. However, Grace was turning more and more into her father every day, much to Happy's chagrin. Toby was next to approach the group. He walked over from where he was reading _Grey's Anatomy_ with Grace on his shoulders. Sylvester was next to reach the table. Although he was now twenty-seven, he was still obsessed with _Super Fun Guy_ and he had yet to meet another girl after Megan. Ralph was studying biology and robotics in his final year at the University of California. Walter was the next member of the cyclone to reach the team. He walked over with his three-and-a-half-year-old daughter balanced on his hip. About eight months after the _Collins incident_ , Paige had discovered that she was pregnant. Nine months later Paige gave birth to Lily Megan O'Brien and the team had never seen Walter happier. Paige was last to reach the team, her son, Liam, trailing after her. She had been preparing lunch for the children when Cabe had called the team, and walked over to the monitors carrying a tray of toasted sandwiches and bottles of juice.

"Toby, they are for the kids, stop it." Paige chastised when Toby took one of the sandwiches from the tray.

"What have you got for us, Cabe?" Walter asked, sitting Lily on the table in front of him.

"We need to trace the location of a nuclear missile; I've called Cara and she's on her way."

Cara was the sitter that Happy and Paige had chosen to watch the kids when they were away on a mission. Although Paige and Happy didn't go on all of the missions nowadays, it was necessary for the team to hire someone they trusted for when none of the team members were left at the garage. On the majority of cases it wasn't necessary for the team to call a sitter as 'Uncle Sly' remained at the garage for technical and comm support.

"Where are we heading?" Happy asked, lifting up Amelia and balancing her on her hip.

"We're heading to Philadelphia, we should be back by seven tonight so you'll be back before the kids go to sleep."

"Okay, let's clear out." Walter said as the garage door opened and the sitter walked in.

The team separated into their different directions, collecting the equipment they would need for the case. The team said goodbye to the kids before picking up their bags and walking out of the door to Cabe's SUV that was waiting.

As for Collins, he was locked away in a high security prison in Hawaii, somewhere that he could never hurt the team again. Even if he did attempt to hurt them again, the cyclone was a strong family that could handle any issue that was thrown at them. Five years had passed since the cyclone changed forever, and more members joined the cyclone with every passing year.

The cyclone was blissfully happy with life and that is how they will remain.


End file.
